


Gloved

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (lightly) - Freeform, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Doggy Style, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), some light aftercare though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: During the photoshoot, Eren wasn't able to keep his eyes off of Levi and his gloves. Read the aftermath.Inspired by official art.





	Gloved

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [ this official art](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/post/176189826707/snknews-yahoos-gyao-streaming-service-shares)

Twisting and turning in his seat, Eren is trying his hardest to stay quiet with the boot pressed against his groin.

The situation on its own is driving him crazy. He’s naked from the waist down, completely bare and vulnerable, looking like a dog in heat with his hips jutting upwards, while his lover remains fully clothed.

Levi’s look is unreadable. Brows furrowed, eyes squinted. Yet, his cheeks betray his own desires. They’re pink, almost turning crimson, and the subtle layer of sweat resting on his forehead gives Eren hope that maybe, just maybe, he is as stirred up as he is.

It’s a long shot, but the thought comforts him. Makes him less aware of how pathetic he’s probably looking through Levi’s eyes, unable to control his ‘disgusting teenage hormones’ as Levi likes to call them.

A particular twist of Levi’s boot, creating the much-needed friction Eren was so desperately anticipating, forces a whine to leave his throat.

“I knew you’d cave.” Levi remarks dryly, unimpressed.

Panting heavily, head hanging forward and eyes slammed shut in concentration, Eren tries to make as little sound as humanly possible. Fuck this is hard, way harder than it looks. He doesn’t know what to do, uncertain of tonight’s rules. Is he supposed to keep quiet and plead with his eyes for more, or is Levi expecting him to drop down on his knees and beg for it for all he’s worth?

Instead of keeping himself in the dark, he forces his eyes to open and to look back at Levi. Neck stretched into an uncomfortable angle. “Sir?”

Levi quirks an eyebrow in response, smirking, “Hmm?”

He licks his lips, tasting the salt on his tongue. “How can I please you?”

Levi’s eyes widen briefly, as if he didn't expect such a direct question, before his face is set back into his usual scowl. “By following my directions.”

“What are they, Sir?” Eren asks. Face twisted in a mixture of pleasure and pain when the pressure on his cock increases, Levi’s face now mere inches away. His heavy, masculine scent filling up his nostrils and overwhelming him. He probably planned this, knew the fact that he was wearing those gloves during the photoshoot would turn him on so much he wouldn’t be able to control himself when they got home.Typical Levi, and he probably sprayed on Eren’s favorite cologne before the shoot to torture him some more. Dammit.

“Right now, I want you to stay still and quiet.” Levi says, breath ghosting over Eren’s face.

Slowly nodding, Eren complies without another word. Knowing that if he’ll do what Levi wants him to, he’ll get the most blissful reward others can only dream of. 

“Good.” Levi smirks, pleased with how submissive Eren looks in front of him. Bare assed sitting on a wooden chair, white button up shirt hanging loosely around his shoulders, hard-on pressed and pulsing against his boot, brown strands of hair plastered across his damp forehead, eyes glassy and filled with desire. The usual vibrant green eyes, always screaming nothing but determination, now blown wide with need, leaving nothing but a ring of green to stare back into.  
Just how he likes it.

Levi keeps eyeing him up and down. Clearly lost in his own train of thought, his dom licks his bottom lip and lifts up his boot. Sending an instant shiver up and down Eren’s spine.

He firmly presses his lips together, muscles tensed to try and keep him in the same awkward position for as long as Levi wants him to, and watches attentively how Levi undoes his pink tie.  
Eyes fixed on the leather gloves, hugging his dom’s slender, but strong fingers gracefully doing their job at getting rid of the article.

Levi raises one eyebrow at him as he squirts a decent amount of lube on his right hand. “Don’t dirty them.”

Before Eren has time to process where he got that bottle from, nor the command, Levi’s hand is firmly wrapped around his cock. Holding him at the base and denying him any type of release.

His legs tremble pathetically, toes curled from the hard, leathery feel of Levi’s gloves.  
They’ve barely started and Eren finds himself short on breath already. He wants Levi to do something, anything. Just the tiniest bit of friction would be-

It’s almost as if Levi catches onto his desperation as he slowly starts moving his hand towards to the tip. Giving the head a fast, quick pump. “F…Fu-“

“Ah, ah, ah.” Levi swats, smirking and pressing his clean index finger against Eren’s parted lips. “Keep quiet.”

A whimper gets stuck at the back of Eren’s throat, but he accepts his defeat nonetheless, letting his head lull back when Levi starts stroking him in earnest. Hard, fast, efficient with a clear set goal in mind.

This is torture. Pure torture. He needs to tell Levi’s he’s close, not allowed to come without asking for permission. Fuck. Shit. How’s he supposed to do that when he’s now allowed to make a noise?!

Eyes squeezed shut, he bites his lip to the point the skin almost breaks. Trying hopelessly to keep himself quiet. Absorbed by the one and only purpose to please his dom. Make him proud that Eren is his, and his alone.

Levi’s hands cupping his jaw forces his eyes to open momentarily and he finds two silver orbs boring into his skull. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Eren whimpers and opens his mouth when three digits start prodding at his bruised lips. The taste of leather instantly taking over his mouth.

Overwhelmed, the combination of Levi stroking and squeezing him the perfect amount and the taste of leather resting on his tongue, turns him into a bag of limbs. Completely submitted to Levi’s will.

“Good boy.” Levi coos and presses his nose in Eren’s crook. Inhaling deeply before he starts marking the tanned skin. Leaving a trail of purple lovebites across Eren’s neck and collarbones, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin and tongue soothing it afterwards. “You’re being so, so good for me.”

Each piece of praise has Eren’s head spinning and each suck and nip at his skin leaves him breathless.

 

A certain twist around the head makes his entire body convulse as heat pools in the pit of his stomach. Warning him for his fast approaching orgasm.

It is too much. It is all too much. The pleasure that’s attacking his senses turning him into a whining, writhing mess and he can’t do anything to keep himself in check. In fact, he doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want this moment to stop. Ever.

A desire to keep Levi’s attention focused on him. His eyes watching every twitch his face and body make, his leather glove wrapped around his dick, making him feel so, so good, with his other hand dominating his mouth. The taste, the smell, the feel, it is all too much and not enough.

Too caught up in his own messy, needy train of thought, Eren’s too wound up to realize Levi’s tongue trails upwards. Leaving a sloppy suck right under his ear and giving a soft nip on his earlobe. Licking the shell of his ear before whispering, lowly, “Come for me.”

Without any further warning, the sound of Levi’s commanding voice pushing him over the edge, Eren spills himself in Levi’s palm with his name stuck at the back of his throat. Hot spurts of come painting his suit and gloves white.

 

Eyes closed and body slouched into the chair in post-orgasmic bliss, Eren is too high to catch onto the sound of running water coming out of their bathroom.

“You’re lucky you didn’t stain them.” Levi says, both hands firmly pressed on Eren's shoulders, hovering over him from behind.

Eren doesn’t move, his head still clouded from his climax and simply smiles sleepily. “Would have been a shame to stain them.”

“Indeed, it would have. You seemed to really like them.”

Eren nods, grinning proudly, “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy this either. I’m not blind.”

“Never said I didn’t.’ Levi replies slyly, bringing his face next to Eren’s ear. “But we’re not done yet.”

Eren gulps, knows that those words are as much as a threat as a promise.

He’s being lifted off the chair, two strong hands supporting the weight of his body and maneuvering him over Levi’s shoulder, carrying him up the stairs, to their bedroom like he’s a light-weight.

Anticipation running through his veins, Eren is gently put down on the edge of the bed. “I could have walked, you know.”

Levi stands before him, cupping his burning cheeks with his cool, black gloves. Smirking, “I know how much you like to be pampered.”

“Okay that’s true,” Eren shrugs, copying Levi’s smirk, trying to cover up the fact that he’s about to combust on the spot, “so, what now?”

Levi’s eyes instantly turn dark and without as much as a word, he lifts Eren up again and drops him harshly on the floor in front of their bed. His skin burning from the friction between his knees and the parquet.

Hissing, Eren turns his attention from his red knees back to Levi. The sight before him sending an instant hot shiver through his whole, entire body.

“Fucking hell,” he exclaims, eyes wide, mouth watering because of how Levi is sitting there. Full suit on, belt undone, zipper down, legs spread, knees wide. Enough room for Eren to sit comfortably between. “This is foul play, Levi.”

His dom shakes his head in response, subtly laughing under his breath. “You’re lucky you’re cute like this or I would made you lick your own come for the entire night.”

Eren senses himself slipping into submissiveness again, Levi’s voice, or rather, _Levi_ always having that effect on him. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Better,” Levi says, looking at Eren intently.

Eren _knows_ that gaze and ignores the scraping of his, already burning knees as he crawls on the floor. Excitement making his head spin, knowing that the space between those delicious thighs is _his_ spot. Only preserved for him. Cozy, protected, and most of all, completely subjected to Levi’s will.

Instinct taking over, he runs the flat of his tongue over Levi’s exposed boxers; the fabric rough on his tongue, scraping his taste buds. Nonetheless, he keeps mouthing at the defined length. Making it hot and damp before he frees it from its confinement. Now staring back at him, long, pink and painfully hard.

Gulping, Eren manages to control himself for a fraction of a second and remembers to look at Levi and wait for his cue. Whether he is doing something to himself, or something to bring pleasure to Levi, he should _always_ wait for Levi’s approval.

Looking up at Levi, he’s relieved to see a pink hue on his cheeks. Their colour always a clear giveaway of his own internal desires. “Can I?”

He isn’t given a verbal cue, rather, Levi reaches a hand behind his neck. Trailing two fingers over his sensitive nape before entangling them in his brown locks. Eyes boring into his skull as he guides his face forward. Inches away from reveling in the taste of Levi’s cock.

Eren doesn’t need any encouraging words, instead, he covers his teeth with his lips and wraps them around the tip. Giving it an experimental suck. Enthusiasm bubbling in the pit of his stomach as Levi sucks in a sharp breath. The sound orgasm worthy.

“Fuck.” Levi pants through gritted teeth when Eren takes him in deeper. Running his tongue over the underside, all the way up to the tip. Teasing the slit before licking up the precome with a skilled tongue. “Now I remember why I love you on your knees.”

Eren hums, fully aware the vibrations do wonders to Levi’s throbbing cock. He doesn’t slow down and takes him fully in his mouth. Slick length sliding down his throat. His muscles constricting from keeping himself from gagging around his cock while tears sting in the corner of his eyes. Threatening to fall out.

Bobbing his head up and down, setting up a pace so slow he knows it’ll drive Levi crazy, shock briefly takes over Eren’s mind when both of Levi’s hands keep his face in place. Unable to move, nor breathe. Having to remind himself to trust Levi and his actions as he looks up in a hope to see what Levi has in store for him.

Levi’s eyes are the closest to devilish they’ve ever been, pupils blown wide with lust and want. Black strings of hair sticking to his damp forehead. Cheeks turning crimson.  
Absolutely mesmerizing.

His dom doesn’t speak, only moves his hand to cup Eren’s chin. The firm, leathery feel making Eren’s eyes roll back into his skull. Eyes closed in bliss.

“Look at me,” Levi orders instantly, “I’m going to give you one moment to take a deep, deep breath… and then you better keep that gag reflex of yours under control.”

Eren doesn’t have time to nod his head before Levi’s cock slides out of his throat. Leaving the head inside, laying heavy on his tongue as he’s finally able to get some air.

 

Breathing heavily through his nose, he tries to mentally prepare himself for what comes next. Bringing himself into that space of submissiveness so he can his throat and the rest of his body in check.

“Ready?”

 

Eren shakes his head briefly, swallowing for what feels to be the last time, and stares up. Silver meeting ocean green as he nods.

He closes his eyes, the tip of Levi’s length hitting the back of his throat with one shallow thrust. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

Levi shows no mercy, his voice deep and demanding. “Keep it under control.”

With each buck of his hips, more of Levi’s cock forces itself down his throat. Back in, and back out. Over and over again. Triggering his gag reflex every second for what feels like the rest of the hour, even though he knows it’s barely been minutes.

His palms rest on his dom’s thighs, looking for something to hold onto. Mindful of his nails not digging into the expensive fabric as his throat is fucked raw. Cock sliding out of his throat before Levi shoves it back in. Eren’s muscles spasming in response, legs trembling beneath the weight of his body and back constricting. Lungs burning every time they fill with air.

There’s something about having his throat fucked that feels like pure ecstasy, pleasure and pain perfectly blended together. The lack of oxygen making his head heavy and light at the same time. Able to feel his pulse all over his face and throat. Blood rushing down south, length swelling from the feel of Levi’s perfectly curved cock being inside his mouth. Euphoric.

The grip on his head increases and Levi’s movements grow more desperate. His breathing erratic and thighs trembling subtly. Making Eren’s little sub heart swell with pride.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Levi pushes Eren’s face against his groin. Nose nuzzled against the neatly trimmed hairs as he paints his throat white with his come. Legs shaking, head hanging forward and Eren’s name falling off his lips like a sprained whisper.

 

Grip loosening, Eren pushes pushes his head back. Lips firmly wrapped around Levi’s length, running a tongue over the underside before giving it a harsh suck and releasing him with a pop.

Hissing and cursing, Levi puts his over-sensitive, softening cock back inside his trousers. “You’re a brat.”

“You love that about me.” Eren smiles sheepishly and gets up from his knees. Straightening his button up shirt even though it’s already wrinkled beyond repair. “Can I?”

Levi huffs, smiling and shaking his head. His voice soft and comforting, “Come here.”

Eren doesn’t need to be told twice and lunges forward. Throwing himself at Levi and wrapping his legs around his middle. Face hidden in Levi’s suit vest, breathing in his favorite cologne, and arms clutching at his back. Stomach fluttering with affection when Levi presses his hand on the small of his back, gently kissing his temple.

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t need to and neither does Levi. Letting their actions speak louder than their words.

The room is completely quiet, no music, no tv, nothing. Just them being together and that’s all Eren needs. He loves these moments after a scene where they’re both appreciating each other’s comfort and body temperature; Levi’s cold, icy skin in perfect contrast with Eren’s burning, sunkissed skin. Being themselves in their own little world without any consequences.

“What are you thinking about?”

Eren opens his eyes, chuckling against the crook of Levi’s neck. “Would you believe me if I said, nothing.”

“Not a chance.” Levi says, giving a peck on Eren’s lips. “That brain of yours is always running at 100 miles an hour.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Eren shrugs.

“Is it something we need to discuss?”

Eren rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless,“Stop being so serious all the time.”

“I thought that was what you liked about me?” Levi retorts quickly, furrowing his brows.

“Are you serious?” Eren asks, sighing when he sees Levi is serious. Taking a brief moment before explaining, “There’s so much more to you than just your serious side. I wish you could just see that.”

“Maybe you’ll have to show that to me. Show me what goes through that thick skull of yours.” Levi smirks slyly, “I can almost hear the gears turning, magnificent.”

“Oh my God, Levi!” Eren gives him a playful shove. “We were having a moment.”

“Awww, have I upset the brat?” Levi coos, reaching for Eren’s face and cupping his cheeks. Squishing them together. “You poor, poor fishy.”

Squinting, Eren sticks out his tongue. Ready to make another remark. His eyes widening and an involuntary moan leaving his throat when Levi sucks on his tongue without a warning. His previous fondness for the man instantly replaced by an insatiable hunger.

 

The action on itself is enough to make Eren’s head spin. Levi’s hand groping the two round globes of his ass as he licks Eren’s bottom lip before easing his way in. Claiming every inch of his mouth to his heart’s contempt.

Without breaking up their lip lock, Eren starts grinding down. Knowing Levi can’t resist the sinful rolling his hips.

However, he forgets he’s not the only one who can tease.

Smirking, Levi breaks up their kiss and moves his attention to Eren’s neck and collarbones. Purple-red bruises tainting his perfectly tanned skin. Dragging his tongue over his pulse, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin, causing Eren to involuntarily whimper.

Eren licks his lips, head falling back, overwhelmed, “You’re the worst.”

“Am I now?” Levi asks lowly. His hands trailing upwards, under Eren’s white button up shirt, and running them over his ticklish sides. “You’re just too sensitive.”

A whine bubbles in Eren’s throat when Levi grips onto his hips, fingers digging into his flesh, keeping him from grinding down. He’s not ready to give up this fight just yet. Instead, he finds leverage at Levi’s broad shoulders, to keep himself steady, as he runs his hand over his dom’s abdomen. The curves of his muscular torso sticking out from under his dress shirt. Fuck.

Biting his lip, and brows furrowed in concentration, he reaches for Levi’s zipper. Determined to not let the pleasure that’s attacking his senses keep him from giving Levi the same treatment. Not only to tease back, also because he loves to hear his stirred-up voice. Low, husky and filled with need.

He takes Levi’s cock out of its confinement, pleased to feel the heaviness in his palm, and presses his thumb against the slit. Rubbing it in circles before collecting the precome with his fingers and dragging it across his length.

For a short moment, Levi pauses to collect himself and Eren knows he’s also done for.

“I win.” He chuckles, sighing in relief. Lazily continuing to stroke Levi’s length.

Levi smirks against Eren’s neck.” Of course, you do.”

Eren is surprised at Levi’s words, but all air he planned to use to rub in his victory, is gone once Levi’s fingers start prodding between his cheeks. Slick fingers circling around his entrance. _“Fuck.”_

“Fuck, indeed.” Levi chuckles. The sly bastard.

He sucks in a sharp breath when the first digit enters him. The first one always to most uncomfortable. The hard feel of leather not helping this process, but it is what he asked for.

Levi looks up, big silver eyes filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

Nodding his head, Eren lets out a puff of air. Trying to relax his way through the first uneasy minutes.

 

When Levi feels Eren’s muscles loosening around his fingers, he adds a second digit into the tight heat. Eren’s body slightly resisting before turning into a bag of limbs when he curves his fingers, pushing them against his prostate.

“ _Ahhh._ ” Eren moans, head falling back as sparks of pleasure take over and control his body. “ _Fuck,_ that’s good.”

He’s already panting heavily, breath hitching at the back of his throat every time Levi brushes over his prostate, not always pressing down. Continuing to tease him. “More, _please_.”

Levi is ruthless and exits his fingers out of his asshole and doesn’t give Eren a single second to regain his composure. Throwing him onto the mattress with little effort.

Eren finds himself face down, ass up presented in front of his dom. His skilled fingers finding their way back inside of him before he’s able to complain and he pushes down.

Moans of pleasure fill the room as Levi keeps massaging his prostate. Eren’s cock dangling heavy between his legs, completely neglected. He wants to lower his hips to grind over the sheets in a search for friction, but Levi holds a deathgrip around his waist. Forcing him to keep his hips up.

Eren can do nothing but make a choked noise when his body feels empty again. Heavy lidded, he looks back at Levi over his shoulders. Who is panting and sweating as heavily as he is. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Levi chuckles and lands a slap on Eren’s right ass cheek.

Eren bites his lip, wiggling his ass in reply. A cocky smile curled on his lips. Fuck, he hopes Levi will fuck him with his suit on.

“Little shit.” Levi says and grabs the bottle of lube and a condom. Ripping the wrapper open with his teeth and rolling the latex over his swollen cock. Opening the lid, squirting the translucent lube on his gloves and gives his cock a few pumps. Aligning the tip at Eren’s entrance. “Don’t bite your tongue.”

“Haha, I won’t S- _oh!”_ Levi is as big as always, stretching him wide open. That specific pleasant burn rattling through his entire body, leaving him in a search for air. He keeps himself steady, enjoying every second of Levi pushing all the way in, in one swift thrust until he’s buried deep inside. Both letting out a low moan when he’s settled all the way inside, Eren clenching around him.

Once Eren is used to the thick girth stretching him, he starts moving his hips back and forth. Rolling his hips and fucking himself open on Levi’s cock, waiting for the moment Levi has had enough of it, and will fuck him properly.

Quickly taking the hint, a growl rumbles inside Levi’s chest and he starts thrusting inside. Gripping at Eren’s hips and setting up a bruising pace that’ll leave him sore for days. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin filling up the room alongside their needy moans and pants. Not enough, never enough.

Knees trembling to the point he’s afraid they’re going to snap under his weight, all air leaves Eren’s body when Levi perfectly aims for his prostate. Abusing it to the point he turns into nothing but a blabbering mess. Moaning and crying out Levi’s name like a mantra.

“Levi, Levi, Levi, _pleeeaaase.”_

Levi knows that whine and wraps his hand around Eren’s leaking cock. Holding him firmly at the base as he keeps ravaging him from the inside. “You’re not coming. Not yet.”

Eren sobs, desperate to come. He tries rutting his hips, needing that friction, but feels no relief because of Levi’s grip. “Please, Sir. _Please.”_

_“Please.”_

He keeps trying but to no avail. Instead, Levi keeps his steady, unforgiven pace. Sliding in and out, leaving Eren’s entrance sore and voice turning into nothing but a whisper. “Please.”

Panting heavily, Levi starts thrusting in earnest. Directly aiming at Eren’s prostate and finally pumping his cock in unison with his bruising pace. Forcing his sub’s orgasm out of him within seconds.

Eren comes with a sprained cry of Levi’s name. Seed spilling onto the sheets and all over Levi’s gloves, body shuddering with the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

With an exceptionally hard thrust, Levi follows suit.Letting his head lull back as he moans Eren’s name, emptying his load inside the condom.

Head heavy and dizzy, Levi still manages to take off his dirty gloves and runs a hand through his damp hair. Body flushed and sweaty, he withdraws his softening cock from Eren’s body. Pulling off the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the trashcan next to their bed. “Are you okay?”

Eren lets his body fall onto the mattress, completely fucked out with the most content smile splaid on his face. “Hmm, yes.”

“Good.” Levi hums and gets rid of his sweaty suit before he lifts Eren’s arms and takes off his wet, wrinkled shirt. “This all needs to be washed.”

Nodding his head, too tired to actually speak, Eren stretches out his arm in a search for Levi’s comfort. Relieved when Levi pulls him closer against his naked torso. Able to hear his heartbeat. Legs and arms entangled in post-orgasmic bliss.

* * *

* * *

  _You can find me on:_

 _[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/) _  
_[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl) _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved <3


End file.
